The Hero
by SsjGokux20
Summary: Gumball finds a helmet from space and now has the most powerful thing in his hands. He is a superhero with all that power. Only thing is, he can't access all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright, sunny Friday in Elmore. Gumball and Darwin were at school, eating their snacks. They thought nothing could ruin their day.

"Dude, I think nothing can ruin our day." Darwin said as he chewed on his chocolate bar. Gumball stopped munching his potato chips.

"Aww... Why would you say that! You jinxed us!" Gumball yelled. Tina heard this. She wanted to make it worse.

"I'm sorry dude." Darwin said. He saw Tina walk behind Gumball. "G-G-Gumb-b-ball" He stuttered in fright. Tina's shadow slowly overwhelmed Gumball.

"What? Is there a meteor? Is that why it got dark?" Gumball asked as if he knew something bad was about to happen. He didn't know Tina was right behind him.

He suddenly felt wind on his shoulders. He looked back, just to see himself frightened in Tina's eyes. _'Of course.'_ he thought. "Wha-What do you want, Tina?" Gumball slowly backed away from Tina. She saw this and walked towards him, slowly. "Dude, help me." He whispered to the air, seeing Darwin has already fled. He didn't blame him. He would flee too if he wasn't the main one.

"Aww... No one to help you, Gummypuss?" Tina taunted and smirked shortly afterward. She could already see Gumball having a black eye by slamming himself into a door. Gumball looked both ways, trying to think of something and shouted: "Look! Hector's gone crazy!" Tina took a glance at Hector, who waved at her. She looked back at Gumball, who completely vanished in her sight. She found a door, swinging, as if someone had gone in there in a hurry. "Who would want to be in school in such a hurry?" She asked herself and took off at full speed.

Gumball has been running door-after-door trying to hide from Tina. He felt an Earthquake and knew immediately that she was on his tail. He took a glance behind himself and saw nothing. He sighed in relief. She didn't know where he was. He looked back in front to focus on opening doors, but in front of his face, was Tina. Gumball turned back to run, but got his feet swept by Tina's tail. He landed face first. His arms tried to help him get up, but Tina kicked his left arm, leaving him unbalanced. This went on for a couple more times. He finally got up and tried to flee. He then got his face slammed against the door by Tina's foot, giving him a black eye. "Just as expected." Tina said nonchalantly. "You're as boring as usual. I wonder why I waste my time on you." "Because you have a brain the size of a walnut." This made Tina smirk for some reason. "I think I hit your head too hard. You're confusing your brain with mine." She walked away from Gumball.

Gumball sighed as he held his bruised left arm with his right. He went to the nurse's room. He got bandages on his left arm and an ice pack on his black eye. He got to the classroom and gave Miss Simian his excuse. Half of the class looked surprised at Gumball's condition. Mostly Penny. He went to his desk, which is next to Darwin.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you there, dude." Darwin apologized.

"It's okay... If we switched places, I would flee as well." Gumball said.

The day went on and school was finished. Both Darwin and Gumball walked out of the entrance, where they met Anais. She got a glance at Gumball and tried to comfort him.

"I want to have some space... To think about stuff." Gumball told his brother And sister. "And don't tell mom I got beat up." He got his backpack and walked away from them. He entered a forest and didn't look like he was coming back. Then someone spoke up.

"Will he be okay?" Anais asked Darwin. "You know the answer to that question." "Well, I was trying to be your little sister who isn't a genius... Should we tell mom he got beat up?" She asked. "Nah. The last time we told her that, Tina pushed Gumball more often." Darwin said, worried about Gumball.

Gumball was walking on a path in the forest. As he followed the path to a plain green field of grass, he heard a zooming sound and looked up. He saw a metal pod about to crash the field. He wanted to run away, but he just stood there. The pod crashed onto the field. Leaving a small crater, like someone tried to dig a hole but stopped after 15 minutes. Gumball knew this was bad and turned back. His back now faced the pod. He couldn't resist taking another glance. He looked back at the pod. Seeing it has opened, he approached it saw a helmet, it looked golden with an eye shield. He touched it, not thinking twice. He took it and thought 'he would give it to the police and he'll be famous'. But, for laughs, he put on the helmet. That was a mistake Gumball will most likely never regret. The helmet glowed as his body brightly glowed golden. The golden light stopped glowing, but Gumball wore a black spandex with white and golden gloves, boots, golden belt, chestplate and small shoulder guards. The helmet had a mouth guard on it.

"Woah." Gumball awed, but heard his voice was deeper. He felt more powerful. He took off the helmet and his body glowed, but not as bright. And his clothes returned to normal. "This thing is awesome!" His voice was back to normal.

"And apparently, this 'thing' has a name." The helmet spoke. Gumball almost dropped the helmet. "I am called 'Goldie'. I am here to give the weak, no offense, and pure hearted 'power' to help others." "So, this means i'm a superhero?" "A bit. But if you want... Yes, yes you can. You are here to test out my power and unleash every bit of potential out of me. I can't help you, so, you've got to do it yourself." "Can I fly?" "Answer that yourself." Gumball put on the helmet and tried to levitate himself in the air. He couldn't, so he jumped. He jumped up in an outstanding 500 meters. "Oh yeah!" He shouted in excitement. He turned and faced in a direction to his house. He made a flying pose and flied in the air. "So, this is what it's like to fly." He said to himself. "You're actually losing altitude." Goldie said. Gumball looked back at the ground. He was only 25 meters above ground. Gumball crashed down on the road. He didn't make impact yet. His armor screeched trying to slow him down, while doing so, some sparks came out by friction. Gumball rolled continously and almost hit the Robinson's car. Gumball stopped rolling and stood up. He looked at his surroundings. Nothing changed. He looked at his armor. Still as clean as before. He saw his house right in front of him.

"So, I'm gonna have a bag of super powers to use when I know how to?" "Yes." Gumball walked to safe place to take off his helmet. He went to an alleyway and took off the helmet. He found a mirror and looked at himself, his black eye disappeared. "You healed when wearing me." Goldie answered his thoughts. "Okay." He put goldie, which shrunk knowing that Gumball wanted it to, in his bag.

Gumball walked back home and saw Darwin and Anais just arriving back home. "How did you get here so fast?" Anais asked. "I don't know." Gumball said completely amazed. "Where did your black eye go?" Darwin asked. "It healed." Gumball answered. "Anyway, you don't need to tell mom about school, okay?" "Okay." They both muttered in disappointment. "You were going to tell mom?" They both nodded their heads. Gumball sighed and went in the house.

Gumball stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Thinking should I give it away or keep it. 'Well it did say it was for me. So, why don't I keep it.' His thoughts ended when he heard his mom, Nicole, yell: "Gumball! Dinner!" He came down as fast as possible. He was sitting next to Darwin and his dad, Richard.

"So, how was school?" Nicole asked the trio. "Gumball got beaten up." "Tina beat Gumball up." Both Darwin and Anais said really fast. But luckily Nicole didn't hear it. Gumball glared at them. "I said, i'm fine." Anais said. "Yea, me too." Darwin added. "It was fine." Gumball lied. "Well, okay... Richard, how was work?" "I don't have a job." Richard answered. "Okay, your new job is to look after the house." Nicole said. "Do I get paid?" "No." Richard awed. The whole family finished their meals and went back to doing what they were doing.

Gumball was in his room, again, looking at Goldie. "Should I give you away?" Gumball asked in boredom. He already knew that was stupid to ask. "No," Goldie responded seriously. "If you give me away, someone will take the unlimited power I have and take over almost the whole universe. If not, a few galaxies." "How did you get here?" "That will be a mystery for you to find along your adventures, right now I can tell you, power hungry beings are trying to find me." This made Gumball shiver. "This sounds like a cartoon I watched. It has this boy who found a space watch and turns to aliens-" "This is different. This is real life." This made Gumball more tense.

"You are being hunted, as of right now."

* * *

**Yeah! That's Chapter 1 for now! Goldie's name is really, really uncreative. I know. This story is like Ben10 and I didn't notice. I use Gold because Super Saiyan, if you know what it means. Gumball's super hero costume is already drawn and put up, if you can find it.**


	2. The Golden Warrior

**The Hero**

**Chapter 2**

"What?"

"You are now being hunted."

"No, I mean. How?" Gumball thought about how hard being a hero is. Too much responsibility. Whatever that means.

"They're using tracking devices. But because of my unlimited power, I managed to escape all of them."

"What do you mean all of them?" Gumball imagined himself fighting a thousand hunters. "Couldn't you remove the tracking device from you with your unlimited power?"

"They tracked me with _Power Scanners_. If you want me to take away the tracking device, then I'll have to also take away my power." Gumball was thinking about something else.

"Well, I guess being a public hero won't do anything." He sighed. "The hunters already know what you look like, so-"

"They've never seen me. They've only tracked me down, plus they're like 5 years away."

"You mean you've never encountered them. Can you change appearance and power when I wear you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can most likely do it." Gumball grinned at this.

"Perfect! I can be a public hero." Gumball looked out the window. "I wanna try another power." The helmet groaned.

"Okay." Gumball wore Goldie and turned into a super being. He glowed dimly so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He ran straight through the window, jumped out, got into a flying pose, stayed in the air for a few seconds and fell down. Luckily, no one heard or saw him crash onto the ground.

"Looks like I won't be able to fly." "Looks like you'll have to do it another time." Gumball sighed and ran. A golden aura flickered around Gumball for a split second. Gumball ran 10 miles in that split second! He was already at the edge of the _Forest of Doom_. "Looks like I'll have to practice with my power." Even though Gumball unlocked new powers himself, Goldie already unlocked these. He wants new powers unlocked. Gumballs hands and feet flickered with a gold aura, which enhanced his punches and kicks by ten fold. His eyes show determination, which also made his pupils glow red. His reaction time increased. _'That's new.'_ Goldie thought. _'I've never had reaction time with my mentor.' _Gumball dashed into the forest.

The golden light glowed brightly in the dark as Gumball dashed through the forests dodging trees. He then jumped from tree to tree. He punched and cut through trees while jumping from them. He got to a plain ground with a tree in the middle. There was a grey goop that is shaped like a humanoid. "What is that?" Goldie asked. "Kenneth? Is this where he's been hiding all this time?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kenneth was winning against the military. The military were putting up a rail gun and charging it from behind Kenneth. When Kenneth saw the rail gun, it fired at Kenneth, sending it miles away from the city._

* * *

The grey goop, Aka _Kenneth_, awoke by the sound of Gumball's voice. It roared and glared at the Golden being. It stood up showing 50 feet of muddy goop stretched. "That roar could have awoken the entire city! Oh wait, the city heard it." The whole city was illuminating in bright light, fast. "Uh-oh. Better bring him away and-How did they get here so fast?" Gumball said, pointing at the news helicopter. "Probably, watching the night skies. Checking for asteroids." Gumball ignored Goldie, jumped up and stood on top of Kenneth's head. "Sorry, son." He whispered as he jumped up and drill kicked Kenneth's head, twisting it. But Kenneth's head slowly got up from the attack. Gumball was getting absorbed into the head of Kenneth's. "Quick! Goldie! Need plan!" "You're the one who got us into this! You do it!" "Dang it Goldie!" His whole body was sucked into Kenneth's head. He started thinking that Goldie was not worth it. He punched the insides of Kenneth, making explosions come out from the side Gumball punched. Gumball managed to jump out of Kenneth's head. Kenneth saw Gumball escaping and followed him. Gumball was only taking him away from the city.

* * *

Darwin was watching television with the Watersons, excluding Gumball Who they thought was asleep.

"Kenneth?" The whole family said at the same time. They watched the golden being leading Kenneth away from the city. The golden being ran 10 miles a second, leaving a trail of gold light. They were at a valley shaped like a butt.

* * *

Kenneth followed the golden streak. The golden god turned around and ran full-speed towards Kenneth and uppercuts Kenneth in the head, exploding it. Gumball moved back And saw Kenneth regenerating. "Quick! Run around him making a tornado!" "That's gonna make me puke, but I had worse." Gumball ran around Kenneth going 10 rounds per second around him to 50 rounds per second. Wind picked up and started making a small tornado around Kenneth. Gumball ran 100 rounds per second and a giant tornado took place of the small one. Kenneth was going round and round and into the air. Gumball doesn't feel like he was using all of his energy, but it's the best he can do. Rocks began to float up in the air and get absorbed by the tornado. The rocks hit Kenneth at neck breaking speeds that parts of the goop began to splutter everywhere. What was left of Kenneth were the creatures it ate.

Gumball stopped running and his heels screeched as he tried to stop. "Get all the goop of Kenneth!" "Can you stop telling me what to do?" "You wanted me to." Gumball rolled his eyes and ran towards the goop of Kenneth's. "Where can I find a jar for all these pieces of goop?" "Make one." "Okay, can you stop?" Silence. "Guess he stopped." Gumball picked up every piece of goop he could find and ran to the _Forest_ of _Doom_. He found Darwin's lunchbox, cleared it out and locked Kenneth in it. He then buried it under the ground. "Why don't I feel remorse?" "He wasn't your son. He was technically garbage's son." "What?" "Nothin'." He then took a piece of stone and wrote: _RIP Kenneth_. "Isn't it a bit suspicious someone knows its name?" Goldie asked worriedly. "Don't worry. Everyone knew his name after the incident." "What incident?" "Nothin'." He ran back straight into the forest. He waited until the helicopters stopped tracking him. The helicopters looked at the other side. Gumball took this chance and ran back home.

He ran to the backyard of his home. "Don't you think anyone was watching you right now?" "No." "I can feel the creatures, they're watching us." Gumball took Goldie off his head. "You're creeping me out each second." Gumball walked into the house from the back door quietly. He noticed everyone had their eyes glued to the TV looking for any sign for _The Golden Warrior_.

"I think right there!" Anais shouted pointing at the TV. "No, I think it was right there." Darwin pointed at the side of the TV. Gumball walked up the stairs gently. He got into his room, changed into his pajamas and put Goldie in his backpack. He looked at his bed and fell asleep on it, literally. He fell on it.

* * *

The alarm clock rang, waking the duo up. Darwin got out first. Gumball was about to go next when his mind said. _I shouldn't appear too much. Someone might have noticed me already._ He did his daily things and went downstairs. Gumball wore a red and white shirt with blue baggy pants. Darwin and Anais were talking about _The Golden Warrior_, Gumball sighed. He tried to speak in a normal tone. "What did I miss?" "There was this golden guy that beat Kenneth!" Anais shrieked. "Yeah. He beat Kenneth." Darwin mourned. "It's okay dude, it was technically garbage's son." Darwin found that suspicious but shrugged it off.

They got into the school bus. Everything was the same, except that everyone was talking about _The Golden Warrior_._ 'What's so awesome about beating Kenneth?'_ Gumball thought as he brought his backpack over his shoulder. _'Took a rail gun to move Kenneth away and we destroyed him' 'I only beat him and buried him. And by the way, how are you in my thoughts? And memories?' 'Uh... Telepathy or some kind of connection.' _Goldie answered in his head.

* * *

Gumball was in class, not paying attention to anything. "GUMBALL!" Miss Simian yelled. "What did I tell the whole class?" _'Test on Friday.'_ Goldie said in Gumball's mind, confidently. "Test on Friday?" Gumball answered, not recalling anything. "Correct." She said in astonishment. Gumball has never paid attention to her. Unless someone told him, but no one was paying attention to her. They were talking about _The Golden Warrior_.

* * *

Gumball was at his locker. He was putting books in when he was greeted by Bobert. "Would you like a photo of _The Golden Warrior_?" "No and why?" "Everyone was asking me for photos of him so they could make fan-art of him." Gumball closed his locker door. "Well, no. I don't want any." _'Should have taken it.' 'Shut up.'_ He walked through the halls, seeing tons of fan-art of him. _'They're obsessed with us.' 'Yeah, Are they really that excited for us.'_

* * *

Gumball walked into the cafeteria and saw a life-sized cardboard cut-out of him. _'Wow.'_ Both said in their minds in the same time. _'We're famous!' 'Don't think like that! I've never told them that it was me.'_ Gumball got his lunch and walked to his table and sat down, looking bored. He played with his food for a bit, until Darwin came. "Dude, why are you bored?" "People are already praising him like a god." Gumball started eating his food. Darwin looked around and spotted a stall with _The Golden Warrior_'s mask giveaway. "I'll be right back." Darwin walked to the mask stall. Gumball sighed. _'Yeah, why are you bored?' 'If I beat Kenneth then what's left to fight against?' 'Those bounty hunters.'_

* * *

"Crimson, I can sense another presence of my inhabitants." "Where, Ruby?" Asked the yellow furred cat. The cat's name is Crimson. "In Elmore City." Answered the helmet which is ruby colored. "That's around 8,000 miles away." "And we've got to get there, fast. The Chronosian's potential power is high." "I'm not using you again. I'll lose my sanity in 5 more days I'm with you. And also I need you in the tournament to get my sanity time back." "We could get there in a minute." Crimson sighed and put on the helmet. He glowed in a bright ruby color. His costume was like Gumball's but instead of gold, it was ruby. His costume has longer shoulder pads and mechanical-like boots, gloves and belt. His spandex is colored black with red stripes. He turned on the TV, just to check. He saw a news flash. He saw the _The Golden Warrior_ knock the fingerprint guy who was wearing a tin foil hat with wings on it. It read: _Golden Warrior knocks literal luckiest man alive_. He looked away and zoomed off, going to Elmore City in 80 seconds.

* * *

-30 minutes before Crimson flied to Elmore City-

School has ended and Gumball went out of school. He thought of trying to get another power. He got into an alleyway and made sure no one saw him. He changed into _The Golden Warrior _and ran, leaving a trail of golden light. He was on a highway and saw a speeding car being chased by countless of police vehicles. _'Who would do this?' 'A fingerprint wearing a tin foil hat with wings on it.'_ Gumball remembered what it was. _'The lucky helmet.' 'What?' 'The thing he's wearing right now is the lucky helmet.'_

Sal Left Thumb was trying to get away from the helicopters and police cars. All he could think about was the lucky helmet, saving his life. The police had the fingerprint handcuffed and was going to put him in prison. They gave him a tin foil hat they found in the dumps that made the robber look silly. The helmet gave him so much luck that he has been escaping the police for 2 hours. Right now, he glanced at the gas meter. "Running out of gas? Dang it!" He said. He slammed the gas meter. Just then the gas meter filled up. Gumball was in front of the speeding car and put his foot against the front of the car, slowing it. The fingerprint stepped out of the car and grabbed his collected arsenal of spoons. He started throwing the spoons at Gumball who dodged every single one of them. But somehow, the spoons managed to hit him like a lucky strike. _'Lucky.' 'Told you! Lucky helmet.'_ Gumball grew tired of this and dashed up to the Sal. The fingerprint aimlessly punched at Gumball, which punched his helmet. The fingerprint pulled back his arm, yowling in pain as he tried to comfort his fist. _'Knock him unconscious.' 'Okay?'_ But before Gumball could do anything, the robber held up a spoon at Gumball's face. "Seriously?" Gumball asked. The fingerprint threw the spoon at his helmet and ran away. Gumball dashed at him again and backhanded him. The robber was knocked out cold. He took the helmet away from him and gave it to one of the officers. "This is a dangerous helmet. It gives luck to anyone who wears it." He explained. "So that explains how he got out of all those scenarios." One of the officers said. Gumball gave the helmet to them and ran off.

Gumball was running back home until. _'Holdup.' 'What?' _Suddenly, Crimson appeared in front of Gumball from the sky. "Goldie?" Was all Ruby could say. "Wait, Ruby?" Goldie responded. "Yeah, how's it going." "Fine." Both Crimson and Gumball looked for a place to change. "There." Crimson pointed at the rooftop of a building. They both jumped on top of the building. They looked for any sign of life anywhere near them. Nothing. They took off their helmets. Crimson wore a light blue shirt and crimson baggy pants. He looked 14 years old. A year older than Gumball. "Since the Chronosians are socializing why don't we talk." "Chrosionans?" "No, Chronosians. That's their species." "Oh. Um... How old are you?" "13 and a half." "Same as me!" They were both talking about how similar their life is, except Crimson lived by himself. "Why do they call you Crimson? You have yellow fur!" "I don't know..." "Hey, why don't you come with me to school tomorrow?" "I live 8,000 miles away and came here to see you." "Oh." Gumball was looking at his watch. 5:32 pm. He looked around for anyone. "I've got to go." "I'll surprise you later then." Crimson said as he put on Ruby and flew off.

Gumball put on Goldie and ran near to his house. He changed back to normal in the backyard and walked up the front porch. He went in the front door and saw Darwin and Anais waiting for him. "Hey guys." "It's been 2 hours." "Yeah, I know." He said as he showed his watch. "Well come up, we'll show you what we found on the internet. Gumball went to his room with them and saw what they found. Crimson in his costume, flying in the sky. "How did you find this?" He asked. "I've got access to a lot of stuff, Gumball, like you don't even know." "Even the military?" "Yeah, even the military." Darwin glared at her. "You were the one that made the military shoot Kenneth into the sky?" "No." She said quickly. A sweat formed on her face._ 'Looks like we've found a liar.'_ Goldie said. _'But this news was world-wide. There's a chance she didn't do it.' 'Are you defending her?' 'Nah. More like making excuses to not be angry with her.' _"Liar." Darwin pointed at Anais. He then stormed out of the room and out of the house. Gumball was watching him walk out. _'How did he become so attached?' 'You.' 'Oh shut up.' _"Gumball, do you think I'm lying?" "Eh... 60%." "You think he'll be alright?" "Yeah, he just needs some, you know, space."

* * *

Darwin walked onto a path in the forests. He was walking through, trying to clear his mind, when he caught a glimpse of a something. When he looked closer, he saw a shiny black helmet in the middle of a crater. He took it like it was gold. He inspected it and put it on. A dark light took over Darwin's body. He appeared with armor. He wore a white spandex with black stripes, mechanical-like black boots and fingerless gloves, black armor, shoulder pads and belt. The helmet had spiky glass vision and mouth guard. He was holding a black dragon staff.

"What is this?" Darwin said, amazed. His voice has gone deeper, deeper than Gumball's. "Greetings! I'm Obsidian." The helmet known as Obsidian exclaimed. "I possess unlimited power that you need to unlock." "Why me?" "You're the only one that wore this and transformed." Darwin looked at himself. "You even got the black dragon staff. Which means you have the potential to do this." "I look like_ The Golden Warrior._" Obsidian's voice turned evil. "So Goldie is here, huh?" "What?" "The thing that beat that clay monster." "You mean Kenneth?" "Yes. I need to beat that traitor." "What?" "Let's practice with your moves, shall we?" "Okay?" Darwin then did moves that Obsidian told him to do.

'I will destroy Goldie.'

* * *

**Huzzah! Chapter 2. My bro told me to do 3,000 words. I got 3,003.**


	3. The Ruby Warrior

**The Hero**

**Chapter 3**

Gumball woke up at 6:00 am. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth and change clothes. He walked down the stairs and watched some TV. He got bored after a while and turned it off. Darwin got out of his fishbowl and went to the toilet. He washed his face and went back to his room. He put _Obsidian_ in his bag and took it with him downstairs. Gumball walked upstairs, passed Darwin, said good morning to him and got his bag. He heard the alarm clock ring. He turned it off and went downstairs.

They got to the bus stop. After a while, Anais was with them waiting for the bus. The bus stopped at their stop. The trio went in the bus. They were talking about _The Golden Warrior_.

They went to school and Gumball saw someone he thought he wouldn't see in his school, Crimson. "Dude, this is your surprise?" Both Anais and Darwin looked confused. But something in Darwin's mind alerted him to stay back from the yellow one for a bit. Darwin backed away from Crimson. "Yep, I'm the new kid." "That's nice." There was a long pause before they said anything. "Okay, what's wrong with this school?" Gumball sighed. "A baboon teaches us most of the lessons." "Lemme guess... You get detention about everyday in your life by it?" "Yes." Gumball and Crimson walked to their classes. Gumball and Crimson have the same timetable, so, Crimson mostly follows Gumball everywhere. Right now, they're having English.

"Okay class, we have a new student, his name is Crimson. Say hello Crimson." Crimson waved and said. "Hey, I'm Crimson." The students talked about why Crimson's name is deep red and his colour is yellow. "You may sit wherever you like." Miss Simian sat at the teacher's desk, reading a book. Crimson only found one seat beside Gumball. He sat in it. "So, what do we do?" Crimson asked really quietly that cat ears can only respond to. "We are forced to learn here, but I mostly sleep in class" Gumball whispered. Gumball begn to slouched, lay his head on the table and dozed off. Crimson saw his other classmates. Most of them looked so tired. Only a few people were talking about something. He decided to listen to what they were saying. "What if Crimson is _The Golden Warrior_?" Crimson smirked at them._ 'You know, they are almost correct.'_ Ruby said in his mind._ 'Yea, right. Almost.' _His thoughts were cut off by Miss Simian. "Do you have a thought to share, Crimson?" She doesn't even know his last name. "Yes." He stood up and turned back. "Why do you think I'm _The Golden Warrior_?" A multicolored student replied with: "Well, your fur is yellow, so we thought it was you." "Okay." He sat down. The lesson continued.

-4 Hours later-

Crimson and Darwin poked Gumball. "Psst! Psst! Gumball, wake up." Gumball awoken. "What is it?" He groaned. "It's lunchtime." Gumball looked around and the place was deserted. He loked at the time: 12:16 pm. "Well, let's go."

Gumball, Crimson and Darwin got inside the cafeteria. "...Tobias, that's Penny, that's Carrie, That's..." Crimson turned to Gumball. "Is he like this whenever there's a new kid?" "Yeah." They got their food and went to their lunch table. Tina walked by and said. "Is the new kid your bodyguard?" Gumball quickly said. "No." "Then why don't you hang with us then?" Crimson glanced at Tina and back to his food. "I'm not really that old enough." Tina grunted and walked away. Swinging her tail at the back of Crimson's head. Crimson ducked fast enough. "See yah later, losers!" Tobias and Banana Joe walked to Gumball's table and sat there.

Tobias stared at Crimson and Gumball intently. Gumball got annoyed. "What?" "Are you guys, related?" "In some ways, yes." "Oh, so that's how you two got along with each other." "Why did you ask?" "Well, you're... Not to be racist but, Cats." "Okay..." The group finished their food while Banana Joe made jokes about what they're eating. They got to their next lesson.

-3 Hours later-

The day has gone by as usual. Except that there was a new student and Darwin kept quiet for almost the whole day. Right now, they were walking back home. "Dude, are you still mad about Anais and I?" "Yeah, I mean, you're the one that stood up for Kenneth all the time, and now, you let it go." Darwin then sped up the other part angrily. "And Anais called the military for the rail gun." Crimson asked. "You two are friends with him?" "Nah, mostly parents." Then it got awkward. "How did you make it?" "Trash," Gumball stated. "And then put it in the microwave."

Darwin had something in his mind. "I'm gonna get some more air." Darwin walked away from the two. The two looked confused. But they shrugged it off. "Wanna go patrolling?" Crimson asked. "Yeah, even though this is my 3rd day." "I've been doing it for weeks." "Yah... 8,000 miles away from Elmore." _'You know this will decrease the time you have, right?' 'I know.' _They went to an alleyway and wore the helmets.

-With Darwin-

He was physically alone practicing moves in his transformed state. _'I sense the two of them transformed. Go now.' 'Okay... I'll defeat both evil, traitorous warriors.' _Darwin flew into the city, since Obsidian has trained Darwin using his powers.

-In the city-

The warriors were standing on top of one of the highest buildings in the city. "What made you switch to Elmore?" "Well, looks like another person has the same type of situation like me. I'd like to teach you." "Me?" "Yes, I don't think you know how to fly, or use offensive attacks." "Yeah, I don't really know." "To fly, you have to let yourself go." "What?" "Just relax in the air." "That's too hard. I'll try that some time." There was an explosion in the distance. "Let's go!"

Crimson flew there while Gumball leapt from building to building. Hiding in the shadows was Darwin. He was leaning against an antenna on a building. He was taking mental notes of both of them. Crimson got to the warehouse first but didn't know what would happen next. He got shot by a sniper on his back. His tough armor protected him from such things. But it was only a distraction. When Crimson looked back to see the sniper, he got electrocuted then blasted into the air. An electric rail gun and a tank.

Gumball got there and destroyed the tank. The electric rail gun fired at him, but in Gumball's time, it slowed down so he dodged it. But an green electric beam shot at it. He shrugged it off and continued. He dashed at the rail gun, only to find it vanish. _The Obsidian Warrior_ was there. "I think we should skip the friendly greetings and help us." He only readied itself to attack._ 'Gumball he isn't good.' 'What?!' 'He's evil!'_ Gumball dodged it's kick. '_What do you mean evil?'_ He punched him but he dodged. _'He has caused a war between Ruby, him and I.'_ A staff formed in his hand and stroke Gumball twice, really hard._ 'That's really, really painful!' 'It's the Black Dragon Staff! Of course it's painful.' 'The what?!' 'Make a sword!' _Gumball kept ducking and dodging the attacks of Darwin's.

-With Crimson, when Gumball just got there-

Crimson floated in the air slowly after he got blasted in the air. He saw Gumball destroying the tank. He looked around for some destructive weapon that made the explosion. He saw a building with an antenna that looks like a gun. It was turned. He looked at what it was pointing at. A giant flying war machine, that looks like a human.

_'How did I miss that?' 'I don't know. Didn't see that coming either.' _It looked like 10 tanks just designed together. The war machine shot _The Ruby Warrior _With a barrage of bullets and missiles. Crimson made a red energy shield around himself. After the machine stopped, the energy shield dissolved in the air. Crimson flew and readied a kick against the machine. The machine raised it's left arm and made a metal shield. Crimson kicked the shield. It raised it's right arm and charged a rail gun. Crimson teleported behind the machine. Well, for only a short distance. He shot his laser vision at the back of the machine. It got a hole in it's body. It turned around and shot a blast of light from its rail gun. Crimson put his arms in front and blocked the beam. A green beam countered the beam from the side. Crimson glanced at his sides. No one there. The machine put all its power into the rockets and zoomed into space. It was charging solar power. Crimson looked up and there was a short spark of energy in Crimson's hand. He raised his hand up. He shot a red lightning from his hands and into the machine. Its parts fell onto the ground.

Crimson looked back at the warehouse. A dark lightning hit the warehouse. He saw _The Obsidian Warrior _and flew there. _'Oh no. Obsidian?'_ He teleported to get there faster from time to time.

-With Darwin, when Crimson was fighting the machine-

He was beating Gumball with his Black Dragon Staff. Gumball looked like he was trying to activate something, but failed whenever Darwin would hit him. Gumball stopped trying to activate something and fought back. He had golden light surrounding him like it was his shield. Gumball jabbed him twice in the stomach, kneed him in the gut and uppercutted his helmet. Darwin used his staff to block the other attacks. Gumball stepped back, seeing all of his attacks getting blocked. His golden shield faded.

Darwin raised his staff and a dark lightning hit. The staff had sparks of lightning around it. "This ain't gonna be good." Gumball said In fear. Just then, Crimson was behind Darwin and kicked his back. Darwin looked back after the kick. He swung his staff around himself, sparks of electricity began to gather around the staff. Darwin shot forth and hit the staff against Crimson. Crimson's body got electrified. Crimson was still stunned, but gathered all of the explosive power he had left into his fist and punched Darwin, causing a fiery explosion. Darwin fell to the ground with a thud. Gumball looked at what happened. "Can you teach me that?" Crimson replied with: "Yea, maybe." Darwin got up and teleported away._ 'His teleportation skills are far.' 'I know right.'_ "Should we get him?" Gumball asked. Crimson looked at the ground. "I know he'll be coming back."

-Under the warehouse-

Scientists have been running around holding papers in their hands. They were trying to capture T_he Warriors_ by programming their weapons. It failed miserably. The boss was looking at the screen. She slammed her fist onto the computer keyboard.

"Failed your try, I assume?" Her assistant asked her. "Yes, i've failed." She looked down, waiting for something. The disk processor opened. "But that doesn't mean I could learn from it right, Jess?" She took the disk and waved it around. After a little while, she put it in her lab coat.

She and her assistant, Jess, were walking down the hallways, looking at a Diamond Helmet through the glass of a room. If only they could extract the extreme power from it, they could use it to gain power over the world.

-On a building-

Gumball and Crimson were on top of the building, learning some moves. "So you channel your bioelectric power from your body into a part." Crimson then made red sparks of bio-electricity at the palm of his hand. Gumball opened his palm and started channeling his hand with inner power. A Golden Sword popped out. Crimson scratched the back of his head. "Aw come on! This is what I wanted to make when I was fighting the black warrior!" "It's Obsidian." "Whatever."_ 'Well, This is called 'Golden Flaming Sword of Thunder' if you wanted to know. Very powerful.' 'I'll just call it G.F.S.T.' _Gumball then swung the sword. A mark of fire was left on the place he swung. "Cool." "Strike it forward." He did as Crimson said. A burst of golden lightning shot out from the tip of the sword. "Awesome."

He sat down and started focusing on channeling bioelectric power from within. He made a ball of gold lightning in his hands. The power was so great that sparks of lightning came out and struck the antenna's of the buildings, to the power poles and to the lamp posts. Gumball stopped. Crimson looked at all the devices that uses electricity, all of it flickered. Gumball stood up. "How about flying?" "Just relax your body in the air." Gumball relaxed his body. But well he was standing straight, and he slouched all the time, so it wasn't relaxing. Instead of flying, a golden energy shield appeared. Gumball sighed and slouched a bit, relaxed. He was floating a bit in the air. "Well, i've gotten two powers from one. That's a start." Crimson looked away and said. "I better get going, i'm getting homesick." He flew into the sky. "Homesick?"

-Back at the Waterson residence-

Gumball went back to his house at around 5:30 pm. He was sitting on the couch, beside his father, watching the TV and flipped it to the news. "Who is the new red warrior fighting side by side with _The Golden Warrior_? And why is there pieces of scrap metal raining in-" Gumball switched off the TV. He went to his room and saw Anais using the computer. "You better get a pale, if you want to see what i'm searching for." Gumball knew what devilish things Anais could do in the computer to make both Gumball and Darwin hurl.

-Flashback-

Anais was using the computer When Gumball and Darwin entered the room. "Watcha' searchin' for?" Darwin asked. "You better get a pale, if you want to see what i'm searching for." "Nah." Gumball said in a cool mood. Anais showed them a photoshopped picture of Gumball and Darwin kissing. Gumball vomited in his mouth. Darwin rushed to the toilet and vomited everything he ate. Gumball went outside and did something gross to himself to forget about it. **(No, you perverted minded people out there.)**

-Flashback ended-

Gumball shook his head and went to look for a pale. He came back with a pale. He sat next to Anais. Anais showed him a photo of _The Golden Warrior _fighting _The Obsidian Warrior_. Next was a photo of The Crimson Warrior destroying the flying war machine. The next one was a green blur. The next one was a Diamond Helmet showing high power. "I think these are connected to each other." "No way." Gumball said sarcastically. "Well there's nothing disgusti-" Anais showed him a photoshopped picture of a disembodied head. Gumball hurled in the pale he was holding. He put his head out of the pale. "That was gruesome, Anais. How could you tolerate that?" "I've studied body parts before and that is not a head."

-An hour later-

Darwin came in the house, holding a bag. He saw Richard sleeping on the couch. He ignored him and walked up the stairs. The first thing he saw was a pale full of vomit. He looked away from it and went to his room. He saw Gumball lying on the bed, solving a rubix cube**(He's not that dumb.)** and Anais on the computer. He put his bag down and went to his sister. "Why's there a pale full of vomit outside?" "Gumball vomited at a picture I showed him." "I didn't know it was a drawing that was edited, okay?!" Gumball put the finished rubix cube on the table. "Anyways, the artist is a master." Gumball left the room and picked up the pale of vomit so he could clean it.

"Anyways, I've shown Gumball some confidential pictures." Anais said. Darwin looked out the window. "What kind of pictures?" "Some more warriors that looked like a red one and another one was a black one fighting the gold one." Darwin got closer to the window. "Okay." Anais glanced at Darwin who put his face against the window. "Anyways, what are you looking at?" She walked closer to Darwin and looked through the window. Just a normal day with a rainbow, smiling sun and a shooting star. She looked around for any abnormalities. Nope, none seen. She got back to using the computer. "Weird."

Darwin left the room and went in the kitchen to find something to eat. He picked out a hotdog and ate it. He went out to see the backyard. _'So peaceful.' _Obsidian said in his mind. Darwin replied with:_'Yeah.'_

Gumball got out of the bathroom as he finished cleaning the pale. He just left the pale in the bathroom. He looked around and spoke in his mind. _'Who do you think Goldie?' 'It's impossible for green, but the light blue one is Diamond.' 'Why are your names gemstones?' 'Why is your name a ball of chewing gum?' '...' 'Racist.' _Gumball stopped his thoughts and walked into his room. _'I wonder how Crimson is doing?' 'Seriously?'_

-With Crimson-

He was back at his home, chillin'._ 'I'm bored.' 'I hate the fact that you can enter my mind again.' 'Well are you enjoying your time again?' 'Yes and no.' 'Uh... What?' 'The fact that I met someone with a Chronosian, yes. But the fact that you are in my head and half my consciousness is gonna get stuck in your mind, taking away my sanity in a few days I'm using you, no.' 'Okay... Have you ever wondered why your name's Crimson?' 'Oh don't tell me that story agai-' 'Once upon a time,' 'Dang it, Ruby!' 'there was a boy-'_

_-_With Gumball-

_'Maybe I should call him?' 'You don't have his phone number.' 'Do you?' 'Well, uh...' _Gumball rushed to the telephone._ 'What is it?' _Goldie sighed.

-With Ruby-

_'And that's why you're called Crimson.' _Crimson facepalmed. _'Dang it Ruby.' _Just then, Crimson's phone rang._ 'No one calls me... Or at least knows my phone number. Except... Ruby!' _"Hello?" "Hey Crimson!" "How did you get this number?" "Ruby told Goldie." Gumball whispered into the phone. Crimson stared at Ruby. "What do you want?" "I want to check up on you." "Really? It's only been 2 hours since we parted." "Yeah, so?" Crimson hang up on the phone.

-Back to Gumball-

_'Wow, he's harsh on the phone.' _He thought. He walked away from the phone to do something.

-The next day, with Crimson-

Crimson woke up at 6:50 am. He went to the bathroom to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a cold shower and changed clothes. He was ready for school and it was 7:15 am. He took Ruby and changed into _The Ruby Warrior_. He was zooming off into the sky and got to school at 7:20 am. He got into an alley and changed back into Crimson. He walked into school and saw he was 35 minutes early. He waited at his locker until 7:50 am came. He walked around and spotted Gumball at his locker, it was just 8 meters away. He cam up to Gumball and said: "What do you have for today?" "Maths and gym class." "Same." 10 minutes passed and the bell rang. They went to their class.

Crimson, Gumball and Darwin sat together in a straight row. Miss Simian was teaching them Maths for 4 hours and then came lunch. She was talking about how algebra will save their lives. That was exaggerating. They headed to the cafeteria, trying to remember what the monkey taught them, well Gumball and Darwin tried more. They went to the line to get their lunch. After that, they all had lunch at the same place they sat at. Tobias and Banana Joe came to the very same table and sat with them. A silent 15 minutes of awkwardness was around the table as no one dared to say anything. They were too lazy to focus on eating and talking. At 12:30 the bell rang and the group went to their classes. Crimson, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias went to the same class.

All they know was gym class is gonna be a pain to do. And they're gonna get the best of it.

* * *

**And that's done! The next chapter's name will be called The Obsidian Warrior, because these last two chapters were named The Golden Warrior and The Ruby Warrior. And if I wrote/typed Crimson Warrior instead of Ruby Warrior, I forgot.**


	4. The Obsidian Warrior: A Team

**The Hero**

**Chapter 4**

The trio were in gym class. It was normal at first until Miss Simian shouted everyone to get into teams of four and play dodgeball against other teams. Gumball, Crimson, Darwin and Tobias automatically turned into a team. Their first match was against: Leslie, Penny, Molly and Carmen.

"Why do we get the girls first?" Crimson asked. "They're the second best at this." Tobias said. "Where are we?" Crimson asked. "Last." Darwin replied. "Well, if we beat these three teams, we can be on the top!" "Yeah!" They all cheered.

They went to their places and got their dodgeballs. Miss Simian whistled and the match started. Crimson was first to attack, unexpectedly. He shot his ball against Penny. She got out. Gumball looked a bit worried at first, but he wanted to do good in the team so he shrugged it off. He then threw his dodgeball at Molly, who got hit easily. _'What's wrong with them no-' _His thoughts ended as a dodgeball hit him. It was leslie's because he didn't have his dodgeball. Gumball got out of the court while Molly came in the court. Darwin saw Gumball getting hit by the dodgeball. He was a bit angry at first so he shot his ball at Leslie, the ball came back to him and he hit Carmen, who was going to hit her ball at Tobias. The ball came back to Darwin. Darwin wasn't focusing but still caught the ball in his hands. He threw it at Molly, she got hit, which means their team won. Gumball glanced at Penny who was feeling sad in the inside but cool on the outside. She gave a thumbs up at Gumball.

The next match was: Anton, Ocho, Alan and the Eggheads**(5 because Crimson joined)**, against, Tina, Jamie, Bobert and Doug**(Made by me)**. Doug was a... Well, ironically a dog. He has grey fur and white spots. He is actually a nice dog who was threatened to join Tina's group because he was a great dodgeball player. He looked quite worried. The match started. Bobert turned his robotic, lego hands into a cannon. He inserted a dodgeball and fired it at Alan, who popped because of the sheer force it made. Miss Simian ordered Teri and Carrie to take care of Alan. They quickly picked up pieces of Alan and rushed him to the Nurse's office. "Everytime." Miss Simian muttered. Tina and Jamie threw their balls at the Eggheads who raised their arms in defense, instead of dodging or catching it. They got hit and went back to the benches. Ocho and Anton were the only ones left. They threw the leftover balls over to the otherside. They only hit Doug, who was happy he got out. Bobert picked up two of the thrown balls and inserted them into his cannon. He fired the balls at Ocho and Anton. They got hit and were out.

Now, the final match was about to begin. Gumball's team got up from the benches and thought: _'How did we lose against Alan's team? Oh wait, we never got to have a match with them. We had equal loses.' _The match started and Gumball was the first to react. Doug was pointing at himself, signaling to hit him first. Gumball threw his dodgeball at Doug and hit him. Doug got out of the court and sat at the bench. Tina threw her dodgeball at Gumball. Gumball got hit and went straight to the bench. Miss Simian snickered at this. Crimson doesn't even mind it. Bobert and Jamie shot their dodgeballs at Crimson. Crimson sidestepped left and dodged the balls. He threw his ball at Bobert and hit him. After the ball hit Bobert, it changed direction and hit Jamie. Both of them are out. Gumball got in the court and threw his ball at Tina. Tina got hit and the match ended. Everyone cheered for Gumball's group. Crimson walked back to them when Tina grumbled silently. "All because of that guy."

Crimson heard it and turned his head back to see Tina. She was gone. Crimson looked around. Everyone but Tina was there. He asked Ruby: _'Where did she go?' 'Teleportation or somethin'.' 'Can you sense her?' 'No.' 'Dang!' _He walked to Darwin. "Do you know where Tina is?" Darwin replied with. "No." But it sounded _really _suspicious. Darwin skipped to out of the court. Crimson went after him and watched his every move.

-With Darwin-

_'Hey, Obsidian?' 'Guy's still after you.' _Darwin looked behind. Nothing but lockers and random classmates who aren't Crimson. _'How did you teleport Tina away?' 'Used a trick called Disintegration.' 'What?!' 'Not really- Behind you.' _Darwin turned and saw Crimson behind him. "What do you want?" Crimson heard the suspicous tone of Darwin's. "Nothin'. Just wanted to know somethin'." "What?" "Have you picked up a black helmet?" Darwin thought about it. _'Say: What?'_ "What?" "Nevermind." Crimson ran off to find Gumball. "Weird." He said to nobody For good measures.

-With Gumball-

Gumball was putting stuff in his locker. He was about to go find Darwin when Crimson ran to him. "Hey, have you seen Darwin anywhere?" Gumball asked. "Yea, I just... Passed him." "Okay..." "I'll go back home, call me if there's any trouble." Crimson dashed out the front door. Darwin appeared out of nowhere. "Hi." "Darwin, do you think Crimson is acting weird today?" "Well, yea, he asked me if I picked up a black helmet." "Okay." _'Wait, black helmet?'_ Goldie asked. _'Yes, the one who attacked me yesterday.' 'Crimson and Ruby must be hiding something. Obsidian is my friend.' 'Obsidian?' 'The black helmet.' 'Oh... Wait you told me he was evil!' 'I sensed evil energy... Coming out of something...' _Gumball's thoughts stopped when Darwin snapped his flippers at him. "Wake up." "Okay, I'm awake." "You sure?" "Yea, yea, I'm fine." They both went out of school. Gumball looked up in the sky and saw a red blur. _'What are you hiding?'_ Goldie thought.

-Crimson's thoughts-

_'You're running out of time.' 'Since when do you care?' 'When are you gonna tell him about you and Obsidian?' 'I... I don't know...' 'You have to tell him what happened between you and Obsidian.' 'What, to tell him I said that we were teaming up on him by mistake!' 'Obsidian is going against you and Gumball, I don't think you can even stand a chance against his hatred.' 'I beat him before I can beat him again.' 'You're wrong.' 'What?' 'You still don't know that Ruby's hatred increase is like getting 100% power added to your present maximum.'_

_-_Back with Darwin-

Gumball and Darwin were in the bus, thinking they haven't spent much time together lately._ 'I think I'll have to tell you why I hate the both of them so much.' 'Okay, why?' 'Ruby said, when I find Goldie, I'll team up with him against Obsidian. Behind my back. Good thing I've got super hearing to know his plans.' 'Who's the other guy that had you?' 'Another pure hearted spirit.' 'What's his name?' 'You already know him.' _Darwin glanced at Gumball. _'No.' _Darwin took a full 360° turn. _'Yes, but not gonna tell.' _Darwin groaned.

-After 15 minutes-

Gumball and Darwin got off the bus, not talking to each other the entire time. Gumball turned to Darwin. "Look, Darwin, can I ask you one question?" "Yea, sure." "It's getting awkward between us isn't it." "Yes, it is." Darwin looked around. "I'll go somewhere. You coming?" "Nah." They both parted, Gumball going in the house while Darwin going to the park.

-Under a warehouse-

Jess was observing the Diamond helmet closely. Jess put her head up in the light after observing the Diamond helmet. She was a rabbit. "What can you find?" A scientist asked. "Nothing but extreme power." She answered. Just then her boss stormed into the room. She took the Diamond helmet away from Jess. "Sorry to interrupt but, can you help me?" Jess walked to her side.

They both went into the boss' office and placed it on the counter. She took a disc out of her labcoat and inputted it into the computer. The computer was downloading the information. "Got it." She said. Jess walked to the Diamond helmet and brought it to her boss. "How was school?" Jess asked. "Boring as usual." Her boss answered. "Huh, i was sure there was a high power reading there." The boss' eyes widened. "Where?"

-With Tina-

Tina walked around the field, waiting for someone or something. The_ Obsidian Warrior_ jumped from nowhere and behind Tina. She looked back to see a black figure holding a white robot. She smirked. "So, we're going to destroy two _Warriors_… How?" "By fusing you with technology." The figure answered, putting Bobert down. "Or," Both Tina and Bobert looked at the black figure. "you control Bobert in his giant war mode." "I think fusing Tina with me is a better choice." Bobert said. "If you control me, I would malfunction with her inside me." It continued. "But if I fuse with Tina, if I malfunction, she still works." "I see." The black figure paced around them. "Why don't you do it now?"

Bobert got on Tina and transformed into her arms. The technology covered Tina's back and is served as a helmet. Tina moved her arms, Bobert's arms moved the same way. Bobert was using her nervous system to move his arms. "This will be good. We will attack Elmore right now. The sooner we attack, the sooner Goldie and Ruby will show up." "And the sooner we get to smash the both of them!" Tina exclaimed. Bobert on Tina's back turned into a jetpack. Both flew to Elmore town and started making a mess.

-With Gumball-

Gumball was outside in his backyard, trying to get peace._ 'Obsidian's there!' 'Where?' 'Elmore Town!' _Gumball quickly took a mini Goldie out of his pocket, which turned big after he took it out, and wore it. He hovered in the air before flying into the air and zooming to Elmore Town. _'I really need to know how to teleport.' 'Yea, you really need to.' 'Should I call Crimson?' 'He's too suspicious.'_

Gumball was in the air of Elmore Town, he saw Obsidian and a robot T-rex in the air. He floated up to them. "Hey, nice rip-off of Generator Rex." He remarked. "I'll tear you into pieces!" Tina growled. Darwin raised his hand, motioning her to stop. "Do you want to know what happened between Obsidian and Ruby?" "Yes." Gumball said in Goldie's voice. "Good, Goldie's listening." Darwin crossed his arms. "Ruby stated that he was going to turn against me when he found you." "Who would someone mutter his plans behind someone who has enhanced hearing?" Goldie said out loud. "Maybe he was too quick to think for his mouth."

The black figure signaled the T-Rex infused with technology to go after the Golden hero. Goldie sped through the air backwards. Tina almost landed a punch against Goldie. Gumball sped towards Tina and did an axe kick to Bobert's back. They both crashed to the ground with a force of 10 tons colliding against the ground. Oh wait, it is. Darwin took out his staff while Gumball made his sword. Gumball struck the air with his sword and shot an electric bolt of lightning. Darwin spun his staff in front of himself and deflected the attack. He teleported behind Gumball and made a roundhouse kick. Gumball made an energy shield quick enough to stun Darwin's leg. Darwin got stunned while Gumball grabbed his leg and threw him in the air. Tina was sneaky enough to get behind Gumball and shoot a rail beam at his armored back. Gumball looked back at Tina he made a spark of electricity form in his hand. He threw it at Tina who dodged the attack. Darwin hit Gumball with his staff 3 times. To Gumball that didn't hurt. "Was that supposed to hurt?" "Maybe." Darwin pointed his staff at Gumball creating an energy ball. Suddenly, 3 lightning strikes hit Gumball's body exactly where Darwin hit him. Gumball was now electrified, stunned, burned and fatigued. _'How could you be fatigued right now!?' 'I…Don't…Know.' _"Goodbye, Goldie." "Wait! Isn't this about Ruby!" Obsidian thought for a second. "If you're gone, Ruby will come and try to find you! Then, I'll kill him." He shot an energy beam at Gumball. The energy beam was enough to engulf Gumball whole. It damaged the suit a lot. Burns and tears of the suit and scratches on the armor and helmet. Clouds of smoke took the place.

Gumball fell to the ground, near the dumps. A golden light came out of the suit. He transformed back to his usual self. His clothes were in tears but he didn't take any damage, he only felt like he did. Goldie was still okay, so he healed Gumball and fixed his clothes. '_Gumball! Quick!_' Goldie woke Gumball up and turned small. Gumball groaned aand got up. He saw a black figure and a T-Rex getting nearer, but really slowly. He did what most people do when people are chasing after him. He ran away.

-With Darwin-

The smoke cleared and Goldie dropped near the dumps. Darwin rushed after him, only to find that he's gone. He could only see a blue streak of light from where Goldie was. "Do we follow it?" Tina asked. "No, I don't want to find Sonic The Hedgehog coming to his rescue, or something like that…" Darwin floated higher. "Anyway, just go back home." He said. With that Darwin and Tina flew back to their homes.

-With Gumball, 7:35 pm-

Gumball got back home, seeing Darwin was on the couch with his dad. "Where were you?" "Oh, you know, places." Gumball sat on the couch near Darwin. They were watching TV and were interrupted by a news report. They saw Obsidian's finishing move against Goldie. The news camera didn't see Gumball transforming back and instead a blue streak of light with a glimpse of Gumball. It was for a millisecond, but Darwin saw it. "How and why were you there?" "I just wanted to go for a walk." Gumball said suspiciously. He was sweating. Darwin saw Gumball's sweat. "Looks like a long walk. Or run." Gumball eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Anais exclaimed in the front door. "Where were you?" Gumball asked. "Oh you know, places." She answered. Gumball thought this was suspicious and went to his room to think.

* * *

**And That's The End Of Chapter 4! Yay!**


End file.
